Kai's Awkward Situation
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: While in the bathtub, Kai finds himself in a rather awkward situation. What happened is completely normal....yet completely unexpected. Why did the shower head have to be broken? And of course, Miguel doesnt exactly help things, either. Bad summary. Sorry


Alright, everyone who knows me, Im obvious not dead...yet. I imagine some people who are keeping up with "Life without Tonsils is getting a bit grumpy about the lack of updates...but Im trying! I have plenty of ideas and stuff, and I already have like five pages for the next chapter, its just when I find time to update, well...I don't feel like it. Ever felt that way before?

Anyways, I have a lot of ideas for different stories, oneshots mainly, and they are sort of killing my brain. Ah, speaking of killing, I totally just annihilated a huge toad/frog with the lawnmower at my neighbors yard...Im so evil T.T -snicker-

Right...no one probably cares about that...-awkward silence- Ahem...-.-''

- - - - - - - - - -

Kai Hiwatari found himself in a rather awkward positon. It wasnt one of those that would make you blush and shift uncomfortably. Just the opposite. In fact, the only thing that he could do at the moment was stare at his hands with a blank, slightly confused look.

The world champion bladers were staying with Miguel and his teammates in Spain for a while for vacation. All of the teams had been drawn in pairs, and the two chosen would vacation together. To help with team bonding, according to the BBA, but it wasnt a secret that it would be a lot cheaper like that. Long story short, in a chance draw, Kai had ended up with Barthez Battalion. It could have been worse, of course. He could have been with the White Tigers. Or the All Starz. Or...well, he was satisfied with the team he had got.

After their flight landed, everyone went to their rooms to clean up and rest. Kai and Miguel, being the captains, had been automatically paired up. Kai didnt necessarily mind, though. The blonde wasnt annoying, and though he was use to rooming with the Rei, he wouldnt have to worry about someone going through his clothes and folding them. Or washing them. Or...ok, so Rei was more like the mother hen then anything, and he was glad for the break. Not that Kai was messy. Rei was just...Rei.

Kai had given Miguel the chance to take the first shower. That was well enough, but it turned out the team captains had been given the one room that the shower head was broken. That, too, was fine. Miguel went to Aaron and Claude's room to shower, since the two had both went to sleep first thing, and Kai decided that a bath would be rather relaxing.

But then _it _happened. Something completely normal, yet totally unexpected.

Kai sneezed.

And that is why he is now staring at his hand perplexed as to what in the world he should do. The floor was a bit sandy, the entire place was a bit dirty, despite being one of the best hotels in the city. So that meant that he wouldnt be able to get out and grab a clean wash cloth, or even use some toilet paper to wipe his now snotty hands. It would get the bottem of his wet feet dirty, and the said dirty-ness would get in the water and more likely then not end up in his hair. Which he didnt want. And if he used the washcloth int the bathtub, he would be without one, because he wasnt fond of bathing in water that had nasal mucus swimming around in it.

Yes, Kai was in a rather awkward situation. So, he looked around, and sighed seeing the only choice that he had that wouldn't get his water dirty and leave him without a wash cloth.

He used the washcloth in the bathtub to wipe his hands and nose off, then threw it across the room into the hamper. Then, being careful so as not to slip, stood on the side of the tub and stretched his long arms across the room, leaning slightly, and opened the cabinet that had the clean rags and grabbed one.

"Kai! Im sorry, I didnt hear you in here so...I thought that...err..." Kai froze, along with Miguel, as the two looked at each other. Kai, standing on the edge of the bathtub and stretched out to reach the cabinet with the rags in it, with a light pink colored wash cloth in his hand. Completely naked. And Miguel, in a pair of shorts and shirt with a towel around his shoulders.

"Ill...umm...go now..." Kais eyebrow twitched as the blonde haired red faced boy vanished from the room.

That didnt help the situation any. AT ALL.

- - - - - - - - - -

End

- - - - - - - - - -

Heh...I don't know if I really like the way it turned out, it was better in my head. But I don't guess its that bad...just a bit of awkwardness.

I havent wrote any Kai/Miguel stories yet, and I don't really know Miguel's character well enough yet to start writing more romantic things. I just thought I would give it a try. And Kai was a bit OOC.

But, really, how can you make someone like Kai IN character when in a situation like that? I mean, I've been in that situation...at 3:45 in the morning when I decided to take a bath and sneezed...and then I had to reach across the room to get another rag.

While doing so I happened to glance at the door, and thought to myself _"I did lock the door...right?" _So that made me a bit uncomfortable...XD

Alright, through babbling about non-sense. Bye bye!

- -

Reviews and what you thought about this are appreciated. Also...do you think that I could write Miguel stories? Hmm...who does he go best with, anyways? I dunno...Err...right...bye...-.-''


End file.
